


Xyston

by fappy



Series: XXX Kylux Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Analingus, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Comeplay, Excessive Lubrication, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn But Very Sweet, Post TFA, Rimming, Spanking, Thats Not How Bacta Works, Top Hux, bottom kylo, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fappy/pseuds/fappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo loses his virginity on a day trip dirtside, which rapidly devolves into an extended evening of debauchery. Hux doesn’t get to shower or do any paperwork, but can’t blame anyone else for his poor choice in bed partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> when i can't sleep i write terrible pornography. please enjoy.

Kylo had a feeling that Hux was aware how little experience he had with this kind of thing. 

At least, Kylo had a feeling Hux was aware _now,_ because surely someone with more experience would be better at controlling themselves in this sort of situation. The sharp-whistled whine felt punched from his gut at the first slow slide of Hux inside him, and all he could think was that he'd given himself away in the first fucking _second-_

He'd probably given himself away at the first fumbled proposition, with his awkward posturing and red face. Or maybe not, because false confidence was his main marketable talent, and probably the only reason he'd lasted this long. Hux hadn't used his inexperience against him yet, which was a good indicator of his ignorance. Or maybe he just really wanted to get laid. 

But this- this was so _much_ , the pressure, the way he could suddenly feel the sweat dripping down the furrow of his spine and every single strand of hair sticking to his face, and he was glad he was on his knees and not his back, because he could feel his face burning, eyes watering, and his expression was probably twisted into something stupid and embarrassing- 

"Kylo?" Hux's voice was soft, and he shifted his grip on Kylo's hips, but of course that shifted his cock too, so any response Kylo might have attempted was swallowed in a strangled breathy noise that he couldn't cut off before it left him- this was so _intense_ , he couldn't focus- 

The thought of Hux actually _moving_ was almost too much, but he didn't, he was warm and silent behind Kylo, but that was even _worse_ , this was why he'd never done this, of course he couldn't even handle something as basic and human as _sex_ -

"Kylo?" He felt Hux's long fingers on the small of his back, a gentle touch that slid against the sweat-slicked skin before he pressed his palm down harder and murmured, "Is that you?"

Icy shame snapped the edges of Kylo's shielding back into place as he realised the _fizz-pop_ electric in his ears and flickering darkness wasn't just a dramatic sort of personal experience. He curled his fists in the sheets so tightly his knuckles ached. Everything was a mess. The abrupt return of steady lighting and quiet silence of the room felt like it exerted its own pressure on Kylo's eardrums- especially because he _couldn't control his stupid breathing_ -

"You know... we don't-" and the _have to_ Kylo cut off desperately because it wasn't _bad_ and he couldn't handle that kind of tone from- 

"Just- You can move, its not-", but it _was_ , it was way too much because Hux rolled his hips in a slow drag with a disbelieving little _hmm_ noise and _fuck_ Kylo was making awful noises and coming all over the thoughtfully-provided towel under his knees. Hux had wasted his time with that though, because Kylo's elbows gave out and he landed in the mess anyway, taking Hux down with him, and the surprised little yelp would have amused Kylo endlessly in any other circumstances. 

"Did you just-?" Hux sounded rather amused himself, but Kylo was ricocheting between miserable and euphoric and didn't want to admit that yes, maybe he had just- he mumbled wordlessly into the pillows, fists still clenched in the sheets. His silent prayer to dissolve into them wasn't answered. 

"Should I-?" Hux's long fingers were wrapped around Kylo's hips again but this time the grip even more tentative, and he drew back a little from where his cock was still hot inside, and _fuck_ even that small drag was scattering his braincells- Kylo threw his hands backwards from the sheets to grab at the backs of the other man's thighs, desperately trying not to let him pull out.

"No-!" The thought of dealing with the aftermath of this kind of failure was too much to bear. "Its fine!" Kylo turned his head so that Hux would hear him clearly. "K- keep going! It's fine-", he choked out, and Hux was _hmm_ ing again, drawing away, but Kylo found a grip on his thigh and tugged him forward again, and the tip of Hux's dick pushed back into him at an awkward angle.

"Fuck-" Hux was leaning close over his back, so close Kylo could feel the erratic thump of his heartbeat and the puff of his breath and the faint tickling against his shoulder blades where Hux's hair had fallen from its careful styling. He whined wordlessly as Hux reached down and guided his cock back in, starting a grind against his ass, slow and deep and it _was_ fine, Kylo was fine lying there overwhelmed and oversensitive and letting Hux use him for however long he wanted. As the sharp sting of embarrassment faded, Kylo's head felt stuffed with cottonwool. He could feel Hux's cock inside him and the sweaty sheets under his chest and the pillowcase on his eyelids and the sticky wetness of the rough towel on his spent cock. The muttering that echoed constantly in the background of his thoughtscape was drowned out by a staticky hush like mains power humming in the base of his skull. He could feel his tense back muscles uncoil, body pliant in a way he knew he'd be disgusted by later. Irrelevant at the moment. 

Hux's breathing was harsh in his ear as he leaned closer still, drops of sweat falling from his hair onto Kylo's shoulders and running into his own mussed hair. Kylo shivered, his mouth open against the pillowcase, feeling his throat rasp a moan with every rhythmic shift of the man behind him. The sticky-hot feeling where their bodies pressed together wasn't enough to stop the hairs on his arms raising in the chill of the room, and his body felt like lead.

Hux's tongue spread wet-hot on his neck sent flickers of heat down his sides and it was easy to turn his head enough that their lips could meet. Kissing wasn't really in Kylo's initial plan for the evening, but neither was any of this, and it seemed like a natural progression to have his mouth gloss open and their tongues tangle wetly. He was probably a terrible kisser, and the angle was awkward, but Hux didn't seem to mind. Hux groaned into his mouth, catching Kylo's swollen bottom lip in his teeth as his hips finally stilled. The sudden sharp coppery pain and warmth he could feel inside made Kylo choke on his breath for a moment, shuddering under Hux's weight. Hux gripped his hair abruptly, making him gasp, and roughly tilted Kylo's head to suck on the sweaty juncture of his neck and shoulder for a long moment, pulling away with a fierce bite, only to return his tongue to Kylo's open mouth.

_Holy fucking shit that's so hot_ Kylo tried to say but mostly it came out as moans when they broke twice for breath, mouths meshing in a slick glide that didn't last long enough. Hux seemed to understand, _hmm_ ing against Kylo's lips as his softening cock twitched inside Kylo, pulling a broken little noise from him before Hux rolled off to lie flat beside him. 

Kylo lay panting for a while with his eyes squeezed shut, feeling the chilly air against his thighs and ass, open and twitching against the sudden emptiness. _Holy fucking shit._ He wondered if sex was like this all the time. His cock was half hard again, he realised.  His throat ached but he couldn't stop the groan, his legs twitching as his muscles clenched and unclenched. 

"Still not enough?" Hux had that tone, the teasing edge that sliced Kylo's chest open in a way he hated he couldn't control. He must have pulled a face, because Hux was _hmm_ ing again and running soothing fingers down the ridges of his spine. The man had shifted again and Kylo hadn't noticed, lying on his side now, probably leaning on an elbow to sneer down at him. Kylo kept his eyes shut and turned his flushed face back into the pillow, glad his mass of hair blocked the view. Hux's fingers stopped at the base of Kylo's spine and tapped his tailbone a few times in a steady rhythm. 

"Tell me if it's too much." Hux's whisper was hot against the shell of his ear and Kylo couldn't stop his hips from jerking as a finger pushed past his loose rim. It paused for a moment until he stilled, then slid in again easily to the knuckle. 

"Sloppy." 

A hot flash of shame went straight past its usual hangout in his brain to fill Kylo's dick, and he tried not to twitch in case that made Hux stop, but the other man just laughed. It was a soft sound, not the high, cruel snicker Kylo heard sometimes on the bridge. Hux sank another finger slowly in beside the first, then drew them both out suddenly, startling Kylo out of a long slow wheezing noise that he hadn't noticed he was making. A twist of sick not-nice shame curdled in his stomach for a moment, but Hux just tapped his hip. 

"If you get up a bit I can jerk you off," Hux said plainly, without any regard for the nonverbal sphere of debauchery Kylo was trying to imagine existed in the hopes he would be able to look the other man in the eye some time in the future. "Unless you like humping the soggy bedding."

Some distant part of Kylo appreciated the shitty attempt at humour, but that didn't matter because as he shifted his hips up slightly to lean on his elbows and knees Hux shifted too, kneeling beside him. He smoothed warm hands gently down Kylo's flank like he was some beloved pet, and Kylo could feel his cock dripping already. Not being able to see what Hux was doing made Kylo hyperaware of every other sense, and his skin prickled as Hux did nothing but lay his hands gently on Kylo's back for a moment. 

He could feel Hux, his body close enough and hot enough, and also with the Force, a bright mass _right there_ , tendrils of thought just waiting to be tugged out from under the thin armour and examined. This turn of events was nothing Kylo had planned, and his head spun with the sudden temptation to see what Hux was thinking. Kylo didn't know a lot about sex firsthand, but generally in the holovids they fucked and came and that was the end of it. Except in the xeno ones, and he couldn't help the curious touch of thought-

_Crack!_ The sharp sting of the slap on his ass cheek was as surprising as the noise it made, echoing in the room with Kylo's yelp. 

"Stop that. I can tell when you're lurking there in my head." Hux rubbed his fingertips roughly against Kylo's puffy rim and then slapped his asscheek again, hard, and Kylo's hips jerked helplessly as he felt his hole clench and flutter, wetness leaking out. "Much better." 

He sank two fingers into Kylo again, pushing his come back inside and out again, fingerfucking him leisurely, but still didn't lift his other hand from Kylo's hip. Kylo whined helplessly, grasping the pillow as Hux worked another finger into his sore hole, the wet squelching noise ringing in his ears.

"Aren't you tired yet, Kylo?" The playful way Hux said his name made his toes curl, and he shook his head, lifting himself back up onto his elbows so that he could get more air. His chest was tight from breathing so hard against the pillows and the rush of cool air made his nipples tingle and tighten. He still couldn't open his eyes, screwed shut against the sensations and his own shameful behaviour. 

"Maybe I'll fuck you again, would you like that?" Hux's grip on his hip tightened, pressing bruises, and the fingers inside him stilled for a moment. Kylo moaned at the thought of Hux pushing back into his sore ass, fucking him hard this time. Maybe he'd last longer this time. Maybe they both would.

"Please-", Kylo's voice was shredded and scratchy, and he swallowed thickly as Hux laughed again, drawing his wet fingers out and rubbing the come into the small of Kylo's back as he shifted onto his knees behind him. Kylo pushed his hips back, trying to get a better angle, but Hux just grabbed both his asscheeks and spread them wide. Kylo whined at the feeling of his well-worked hole on display, and he dropped onto one shoulder so that he could get a hand on his aching cock. He only got one blissful tug in before Hux grabbed his wrist in a painfully tight grip, yanking his arm up to the headboard. "Hands up here!" 

"I wanna come!" Kylo didn't care if he sounded stupid. The situation was desperate. Hux let go of his wrist, grabbed his balls in a torturous grip with one hand and used his other hand to spank him three times in quick succession. The slaps were ferocious and Kylo couldn't help the yell he let out, fresh tears springing. "Fuck-! Hux!" 

"Hands on the headboard", Hux said flatly, Kylo's balls still in his painful grasp. 

"Fucking-!" Kylo put his hands on the headboard, fingers curling tightly around the smooth edge. He bit his lip to stop from making any embarrassing snivelling noises as Hux rubbed his flaming ass cheek, and dropped his head to stare down at the twisted pillowcase when Hux spread his cheeks again. 

"Hmmm." 

Kylo was starting to hate that noise. His dick was traitorous though, perking up to the sound now that the terrible pressure on his ballsack was gone.

"Such a pretty mess we've made of this, haven't we?" Whatever Kylo's response might have been was swallowed by unmistakeable sound of spitting, and he gasped as a wet mass of spit landed just above his hole. Hux spat again, using a thumb to push the saliva around his rim and inside his hole, mixing with come and lube and spreading wetly.

"Fucking-" Kylo cut himself off as Hux gripped his aching asscheek again in warning, tasting copper in his mouth again as he bit his swollen lip. His body was tingling all over, hot in the chilly air and burning in the places Hux touched. _Fuck me again fuck me again fuckmeagain_

But Hux didn't, instead he followed his spit down and laved a molten path with his tongue down Kylo's crack, sloppy with spit and lube and  come. Kylo nearly bit through his lip, a groan ripped from his throat as his back bowed, holding onto the headboard for dear life as Hux shoved his tongue in his ass. Hux drew back and licked around the rim, one hand spreading Kylo's asscheek open and the other- _finally!_ gripping Kylo's hard cock. He pumped the shaft slowly with a tight grip, ignoring Kylo's frantic noises, and pulled away from his hole. 

"Spread your cheeks for me." 

Kylo faceplanted in his haste to obey, dropping his upper half onto the messy towel and pillows while he shifted his hips and knees to better spread himself. _Yesyesyesyes-_ Hux rewarded him with fast strokes of his cock, thumbing under the head as he leaked copiously. Hux pushed three fingers into Kylo's exposed hole and started fingerfucking in earnest, pressing against his prostate every few thrusts while his tongue licked around the edges of his loose rim.

_Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ Kylo was dying. It was too much, his heart would give out any moment surely, he couldn't _he couldn't_ it wasn't enough- He couldn't breathe, colours dancing behind his eyelids, and there was a loud highpitched noise somewhere that was very close but it still wasn't, he needed- 

Hux pressed hard on his prostate and jabbed his fingernail into the sensitive part just under the head of his cock and with a sunburst flash behind his eyes, Kylo's world went black.

 


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot dang i love italics

The smell of burnt wiring permeated the room, and he wrinkled his nose. 

"Back with me?" Hux's voice seemed very distant. Where had he been? Hot hands dragged across his aching shoulder blades, slow deep pressure that spread the cooling sweat and shifted the tangled threads of his hair. Kylo couldn't stop the soft wordless sound, painful in his throat. 

"You blew the lights. Probably all the electrics." Almost certainly all the electrics, given the faint crackling sound coming from the wall unit, but Hux didn't stop his massage so Kylo didn't bother to respond. Trying to think about words and actions was a lot of effort. 

The group loop of current at the base of his skull had trickled down to mix in the pool of sweat at the base of his spine, and the soles of his feet prickled. Hux was a glowing heat behind him, his edges blurry in Kylo's mind. He drifted for an indeterminate amount of time, feeling detached ripples of arousal like static in the tips of his fingers, slow rolling waves that made his muscles twitch, but his cock was soft and he couldn't-

"Tired?" Hux ran light fingertips down the sides of his ribcage, leaning in to press his mouth against his bare shoulder. Kylo shivered, realising it wasn't _his_ arousal, it was Hux's, hard again against the back of Kylo's thigh, but he could't, it would be- he wouldn't, would he- ?

"Shhhh shhh shh..." Hux murmured soft soothing noises into his neck, sucking hard at the sensitive spot just below his earlobe. Hux put his forearms parallel to Kylo's to fit fingers in the gaps between Kylo's where his hands were still clenched in the sheets, and leaned heavy onto Kylo's back. His hard cock slid to fit in the wet groove of Kylo's asscheeks, and Kylo couldn't _breathe_ , he couldn't- 

"Ahh-" Hux shifted back a little, his voice a low rumble against his back, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm not-", and maybe he hadn't yet, but what-

"Just like this." Hux shifted his hips a little, sliding along Kylo's crack. "Is that okay?" He stilled, and he seemed to be waiting for a reply, brushing his thumb tips against Kylo's thumb knuckles, back and forward, gently, gently, and that was all Kylo could focus on as he started moving again- He couldn't think about the slippery wetness slowly leaking- but how could he be leaking, he thought the angle was wrong, unless there was somehow _so much_ -

He'd finally lost his voice, because otherwise his panting would have been moaning, short breaths in time with every slow slide of Hux's cock between his slick asscheeks. The holovids hadn't prepared him for this. Clandestine voyeuristic observations of stormtroopers fucking and one particularly embarrassing incident with that twi'lek prostitute- no one told him it would be like this. _Was it always like this?_ Sweaty and wet with an awful unravelling deep in his chest, his heart filled with far too much emotion to not end up hurting him horribly as soon as this _thing_ ended. 

He couldn't think about that though, couldn't think about anything except how good he felt, even as his whole body ached and Hux was biting more stinging kisses across his shoulderblades. He gripped the sheets, tensing as Hux moaned in his ear and pressed the tip of his cock in his loose hole, coming hot inside him again as his hole twitched weakly, open and fluttering. Kylo's vision was spotty behind his eyelids, and _holy shit that was so hot_ , but he couldn't do any more, Hux had told him that he'd _ruin_ him but he hadn't realised this was what he'd meant- 

"Breathe." Hux pushed himself up and off Kylo's back, dick smearing a trail across the back of his thigh. He smoothed Kylo's hair to one side, tugging until he turned his head to the side and gasped a painful breath that wasn't mostly smothered in the pillow. Kylo's eyes were shut, and he couldn't relax his taut grip on the sheets, excited and afraid that if he moved even a little then this brief respite might be over, that there might be _more_ -

"Kylo." Hux was still touching his hair, and maybe his breathing wasn't as choppy as Kylo's, but he didn't sound like he was about to pounce. "Look at me, please." His voice was rough, low and quiet and maybe concerned- but Kylo _couldn't_ \- Hux stopped petting him, withdrawing his hand and leaving Kylo cold and suddenly desperately alone in the darkness behind his lids.

He opened his eyes.

Hux looked about as dishevelled as Kylo felt, flushed red all the way down his chest, hair loose and messy, and now Kylo's eyes had adjusted to the low light he couldn't stop looking. At Hux's tight pink little nipples, at the ribs faintly visible at his sides, at the ginger curls that trailed down from his navel to his mostly flaccid cock, still shiny wet from fucking him- Kylo's lower back twanged painfully as a shudder ran through him, his fucked out hole clutching at nothing- 

"I didn't mean-" Hux gripped Kylo's chin gently, pausing as Kylo flinched and shut his eyes again, suddenly hyperaware of how he must look, sweaty and used- 

"I didn't mean just stare at my dick." Hux rubbed the pad of his thumb against Kylo's busted bottom lip, swollen and smeared with drying blood as he breathed, open-mouthed and harsh. For a while there was only the sound of their slowing exhales, and the occasional _crack-pop_ of something electrical. Kylo's tightly clenched hands and arms ached, but he couldn't seem to uncoil, not wanting to break the spell of Hux's silent observation and slow caress of his sore lips. Was this it? He didn't think he could handle putting his clothes back on, let alone walking back to his quarters- anyone could see him in the hallways, redfaced and obviously well fucked, steps unsteady, loose hole dripping- 

"Shhhh..." Hux pressed his palm against his cheek, shifting close enough to bump his nose against Kylo's, ghosting a kiss against his swollen mouth. Kylo sucked in more air, pressing forward enough that Hux took the hint and kissed him properly again. It was chaste for a few moments, until Kylo started bleeding freshly, and Hux sucked his stinging lip clean before he slipped his tongue into Kylo's mouth again, sharing the metallic tang and the salt of something earthier. He tugged Kylo's arm around his waist, forcing him to loosen his rigid bellysprawl and shift onto his side, improving the angle for kissing. Kylo moaned brokenly, realising that taste was _him_ , fading to nothing even as he chased the flavour into Hux's mouth. Hux looped his arm under Kylo's to play with the ends of his hair, sweaty against the back of his neck. 

"Don't fall asleep," Hux whispered against Kylo's mouth. His eyes were shut again, heavy with exhaustion and gritty from crying. _Please don't let it end._ He never wanted this to end. The tight ache in his chest expanded, pushing a tight lump into his throat even as he struggled to listen. Maybe he'd asphyxiate. He could happily die here, Hux's warm lips brushing his with every breath, skin tight as the sweat cooled. 

Hux huffed a sigh and moved away, taking his warmth and something more intangible and painful from Kylo. He felt the mattress shift as Hux left, the weight changing, leaving Kylo to drift, heartsick and alone in his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update!! please comment if you liked it or have any decent synonyms for "slick" (desperately needed)
> 
> next chapter maybe: kylo somehow manages to have a total crisis in the time it takes hux to get the wetwipes


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hux tries to be nice. kylo starfishes just a bit.

The light in the bathroom buzzed incessantly, but didn't flicker. 

Harsh, faintly blue light cast a pallor over Hux's multiple cracked reflections, and he sighed at the vanity and basin, littered with small shards of mirror. At this rate a change of room request might be a better use of Hux's time than itemising a maintenance request. 

Ren's lasse faire attitude towards property damage was an irritation that he was slowly becoming immune to. The scale of destruction wrought in their failure on Starkiller made it much harder to muster the energy to be petty over what were, comparatively, small breakages. 

Hux stared at the dark circles under his eyes, face sharper and deathly hollow in the unflattering glare. Ren's latest vortex of destruction could probably be blamed on Hux anyway. He licked a smear of Ren's blood off his top lip and twisted the tap. It was flattering, really.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, and pushed the sweaty strands of his hair out of his eyes. The sink water ran faintly orange, swirling glass and rust down the drain, so he fished around in the cupboard underneath for something to wipe himself down with. He stared longingly at the tiny shower cubicle while he scrubbed as much come and lube off as he could with the ancient baby wipes, but he didn't want to leave Ren alone that long. The man was unbalanced at the best of times, and Hux had no real idea what bizarre state he might work himself into given five minutes alone. 

There was a tube of bacta gel in the drawer, but Ren had refused treatment for a vast array of ailments before, both the odd and the concerning. His robes hid a lot of damage, but every now and then he'd be picked up from some horrible little mission in a terrible state, usually hissing and volatile. Hux thought of Ren's ashy face and unseeing, empty gaze as he mostly bled out in the snow, and took the tube anyway. 

The switch crackled ominously as he flicked off the light, leaving the bathroom door open in case he could convince Ren to join him in a cramped post-coital shower. Though, given the way Ren was shaking, curled in on himself and half buried in the dirty sheets, Hux doubted they'd be rubbing shampoo into each other's hair any time soon. The urge to roll his eyes fell away as he sat down on the mattress next to Ren, and the sobs became more apparent. 

Delicate was hardly the best way to describe someone as powerful and physically imposing as Ren, but he was so _sensitive_ to everything that Hux felt a flicker of shame. The thick bands of criss-crossed scarring on Ren's broad back overlapped in a way that spoke of years of pain, a physical reminder of the twisted way he lived under Snoke's command. The way he twitched and moaned at the slightest touch was surprising, given how much abuse his body seemed to have sustained. 

Had Snoke touched him? Hux's gut swirled with a faint stirring of nausea at the thought of wrinkled, cold hands smoothing circles down a much younger Ren's back, but he doubted that was a particular proclivity of the Supreme Leader. Ren seemed far too surprised and uncertain in his bedplay to be hiding that sort of history. Touch starved was probably the best way to describe him. 

Hux put a palm on Ren's arm, and his one small flinch pushed Hux backward off the bed in a sudden flare of energy like an invisible wall. He landed on his back on the floor, head smacking the carpet in a way that had his vision blurring. Not starved for all kinds of touch, Hux supposed, closing his eyes against the pain. Far too defensive.

"Hux?" Ren's voice was faint and rough, but he still managed to pack far too much emotion into one syllable. Hux rolled his eyes then, behind his lids. It was an almost constant urge, but he doubted Ren would react well to seeing it. 

Hux blinked up at the other man from his new vantage point, unsurprised to see that Ren looked like he was on the verge of tears again. His dark, wet eyes were red rimmed and worried, teartracks visible on his flushed cheeks. They were both silent for a beat, Ren looking down at him from the bed, sucking his bottom lip. He released it with a sulky, swollen pout that made Hux wanted to rip it open again, to push Ren back down and kiss him and bite him until he cried and begged Hux to stop. 

Instead he threw the baby wipes at Ren, trying to resist the temptation to work the man over again. Ren let out a small surprised sound as the packet smacked his chest, blinking down at it and his come smeared thighs in a way that was generally unhelpful to Hux's resolve. Ren's hair was a mess, falling in loose waves and mussed patches that had Hux's fingers twitching with the urge to comb it back roughly and hold him in place. 

Ren would let him, he bet. Even now, his voice wrecked and body exhausted, he'd let Hux grip his hair and push his cock past those ripped lips until he choked on it, drooling. Let him shove fingers in beside his cock and fuck that red mouth rough and fast until he came down Ren's aching throat, his nose forced hard against Hux's pubes as he gagged and swallowed.

Hux sat up, reaching for the bacta gel where it had rolled under the bedside table, and pulled a bottle of water from the stack in the bottom drawer. There were crackers in his bag, but Ren was picky in his eating and seemed like the kind of person to produce copious amounts of crumbs. 

"Get up so I can strip the bed." Still on his knees on the floor, Hux put the gel on the table and the water in Ren's hand, which moved to take it reflexively when he offered the bottle. Ren certainly didn't look like he knew what it was, staring at the plain blue label and the packet of wipes like he'd never seen anything like them before. 

Hux sighed, pulling himself up with a hand on the edge of the bed, and drew a slow inhale as his muscles stretched and pulled. Ren was staring at him now, wet eyes wide and hungry as he drank in Hux's naked form. He didn't move to get up though, still twisted up in the sheets and reeking of stale sweat and sex. 

The absurdity of Ren's struck-dumb expression as he clutched his gifts had Hux's mouth twisting wryly, though he supposed Ren hadn't seen many people naked so close before. Ren licked his lips, probably more related to their soreness than the way he seemed fixated on Hux's cock, but it still sent a ripple of lust down his spine. Ren hardly seemed self aware enough at the moment to be trying to tease. 

"Come on." Hux stepped closer and put a hand gingerly on Ren's arm, pulling him up to swing his legs over the side of the mattress. Now Ren was coy, hunching his shoulders and staring anywhere but Hux as he dropped his head and let his hair hide his face. He stood up though, silent and rigid limbed, and shuffled out of the way as Hux started pulling apart the bedding. 

They didn't have spare sheets, yet another reason this entire adventure was ill-advised, but Hux was content to sleep on the bare mattress and he imagined Ren had slept in far worse places. He dumped the sheets beside the bed, spreading the towel out longways on the bed, and turned to sit on the edge of the mattress facing Ren. 

Ren stood in the same place, swaying a little, gripping the wipes and water so tightly Hux wondered that the bottle hadn't burst all over him. He could do with a shower, though Hux doubted he'd last that long. He'd looked tired before they'd even started, and Hux had hardly gone easy on him. 

Hux watched him for a moment, fascinated by the way he stared intently at his toes under the shelter of his hair but somehow managed to convey the sensation that he was also burning holes through Hux with his eyes. He really was massive, thickly muscled and hulking in a way that Hux could never achieve, despite their similar height. The plush bow of his lips and long curve of his cock would have made Hux doubt his inexperience, but he'd had to deal with Ren's erratic personality firsthand. Why he'd thought fucking Ren was a good idea was beyond him, but it was too late now. 

"Come here." Hux tried to keep his voice low and gentle. Left up to Ren they'd likely stand there silently staring at each other all night like a pair of morons. Ren startled a little, looking at him properly now through the fringe of his lashes, but he didn't move. "Kylo, come here." 

The name seemed to do the trick. _Don't call me Ren_ was hardly the oddest request he could have made in bed, but it did leave Hux in the peculiar position of finding something else to call him. Ren shuffled to stand between Hux's legs, and licked his lips again while he stared at Hux's. Hux could think of a great many names he could call Ren, but he doubted any of them would end well for him. 

_Stupid boy_. Hux pried the baby wipes out Ren's hand and put them on the beside table next to the gel. Opening them up, he wiped the worst of Ren's come off his stomach and cock, gentle as Ren's warm body twitched and flexed under his hands. Ren's empty hand moved to clasp his shoulder tentatively, but he said nothing. 

Ren wasn't stupid though, not really. He was as cunning and quick witted as the best of them when he bothered to think, which was what had stopped Hux from disposing of him long ago. That and the magical powers, which scared Hux far more when he hadn't seen them being used for things like stealing drinks out of staffroom vending machines. 

Hux dropped the dirty wipes on the tabletop and pulled Ren down towards him by the man's chin, prying the bottle out of his other hand. He pressed a light kiss to Ren's mouth, smoothing his palm down Ren's side to the soft back of his knee and pressing. Ren went down easy to his knees without breaking the kiss, opening his mouth to Hux with an eagerness that had Hux reconsidering his earlier conviction to not make a mess of him. He cracked the top of the water bottle and drew back, gulping a long mouthful before pressing it against Ren's mouth. 

"Drink." 

Ren swallowed greedily, eyes shut, his throat working in a way that had Hux thirsty again. Simple instructions seemed to be working well on Ren in this state, which is probably why Hux smoothed back his hair and said, "Good boy." 

Ren's brow instantly furrowed, but he still finished the bottle, palms politely pressed flat against Hux's thighs. Hux dropped the empty bottle on the floor beside him, licking a loose drop up Ren's chin and quelling him with his tongue when he tried to say something in response. Rens expression quickly smoothed, especially when Hux pressed his hands to his chest in smooth circles that had Ren's nipples tightening. Hux flicked over them a few times, interested in Ren's whimpering response, before he twisted them roughly and broke the kiss. Ren moaned, eyelids fluttering, hands curling into fists where they lay on top of Hux's thighs. 

Ren shouldn't take offense, after all, he _was_ being a surprisingly good boy. Hux regretted wiping himself off as he watched Ren squirm under his twisting fingers, chest flushing as Hux worried his nipples into redness. He could have gotten Ren to lick him clean, there on his knees so sweetly between Hux's spread thighs. His mouth on Hux's soft cock, gently licking up all the come and lube that hadn't been left to drip from his ass and maybe just suckling for a while. Waiting patiently until Hux was hard again, desperately trying not to choke as Hux pulled at the nubs on his chest until he wept. 

"Come up here." Another day, perhaps. Hux pulled Ren onto the bare bed beside him, gesturing at the towel. "Go on, lie down," he said, when Ren seemed reluctant. It didn't appease the man, who looked at the towel and the tube of bacta gel Hux was reaching for and gave him a leery look. 

"Hux, I..." Ren was tense again, holding himself awkwardly in a half crouch on his hands and knees between Hux and the towel. Hux frowned, then snorted when he made the connection. 

"I'm not going to fuck you again, don't worry." Exactly what kind of refractory period Ren thought he had was concerning. Hopefully he didn't expect to get fucked three times every instance. Hux would need backup. "It's bacta. I want to put it on the bites and make sure I didn't tear anything." 

Ren flushed bright red at "tear", but he shuffled around Hux to lie prone on the towel with his face hidden in the curve of an elbow, which Hux supposed was the best response he'd get. Hux knelt in between Ren's thighs, dropping the wipes and the gel on the bed beside him, and inspected his work. 

Six bite marks on Ren's tense shoulders were a livid red that would likely bruise black and purple around the edges, and one had partially broken the skin, smearing bloody when Hux thumbed over them. He resisted the urge to add to them, pressing a little harder than strictly necessary to see the blood well up and hear Ren's soft noise. He wondered if Ren would let him bite properly, rip into him with enough force to puncture a full ring. He'd let it bleed and crust over, aching with every movement until it healed naturally into a new scar for Ren's collection. 

Hux smoothed the gel over them for now, working it in and kneading Ren's taut muscles until he was pliant again. So obliging, letting Hux sit at his unprotected back, trusting him with his tired body. The awful things Hux could do to him like this, to teach him not to trust anyone. 

He pressed his thumbs into the come smeared divots beside Ren's lower spine, where Hux always ached after he'd been fucked. He supposed Ren's magic would probably warn him in time to stop Hux from slipping a knife between his ribs, though it hadn't seemed to do much for the Jedi when they were slaughtered. 

Hux thought for a moment Ren might have fallen asleep, but as Hux rubbed at the dried come at Ren's tail bone and wiped across his cheeks, he was treated to a lovely display of the musculature as it rippled and tightened again. Ren's breath huffed as he turned his head a little in the crook of his elbow, grasping the top edge of the mattress with his other hand. 

Anticipating.

Hux felt his lips twist into a smirk. He wondered if Ren would stop him, if he wanted to play again. Spread his cheeks and lick his raw hole clean, scoop out as much come as he could with his tongue and shove more and more fingers in until he ran out of space and had to force Ren's body to make more. Hux doubted it. Maybe he'd squirm and cry and beg him to stop, but Hux suspected he'd keep his fingers clenched over the edge of the bed with his thighs spread and just _take it_. 

Hux spread Ren's ass cheeks gently, wiping off the worst of the slowly drying stickiness and shoving all the dirtied wipes back in the empty packet. He dropped them off the side of the mattress with the water bottle and sheets, to be dealt with later. Ren's breathing was erratic again, but Hux leaned in to press soft kisses to his messy hair and he seemed to calm himself a little. 

Hux sat back and squirted a fair amount of the gel onto the dip in Ren's back just above his ass, spreading one cheek a little to press his bacta'd thumb gently against the puffy pink rim. He felt himself murmur a _hmmm_ , and Ren spread his legs wider in response, his hole flexing, still wet and loose and gaping just a little. 

"Easy..." Which was hardly a word Hux had ever expected to apply to Ren in any form, but the small hours of the night- or perhaps morning- seemed to be making strange new men out of the both of them. He pushed the tip of his gel-smeared thumb a little inside, pausing for an endless moment until Ren's tense back heaved with the exhale of a long-held breath. 

"Breathe." Hux would have thought Ren had learned the importance of breathing in the course of whatever ill-fated training had presumably been pressed upon him, but it was hardly surprising he wasn't disciplined in this aspect of control either. Rigid roles had dictated much of Hux's life, and the sea of uncertainty that frothed and eddied around Ren's every movement seemed to be constantly dissolving the edges of Hux's clearly delineated plans.

Hux switched to his index finger, rolling it in as much bacta as he could manage before he pushed it into Ren's ass slowly, pausing every time Ren stopped breathing. Ridiculously poetic thoughts about frothy oceans certainly hadn't been on Hux's agenda for the evening, except maybe to entertain himself with thoughts of dropping Ren in a knifefish infested pool the next time he broke something expensive.

Hux drew his finger out cautiously, ignoring faint stirrings of lust at the sound the act drew and looked carefully for signs of blood. Ren probably wouldn't care about minor tearing, but its was foolish to injure each other unnecessarily, and even stupider to ignore it if they had. Hux lathered most of the remaining gel on his first two fingers and pushed them back inside Ren, sliding easily to the knuckles as he spread it deeper. Such attentive care probably wasn't warranted given the amount of lube they'd used, but Ren was ignorant and Hux enjoyed having such open access to a willing bed partner. He could admit that he was probably more than a little touch starved himself, to find that smearing the leftover bacta up the ridges of Ren's spine with his other hand, and feeling him shiver again as Hux withdrew his fingers from his loose hole, was so intensely satisfying. 

Besides, Hux doubted this would be the end of this messy little affair between them. Keeping Ren's ass in good working order, even if Ren's mind was clearly so often not, could hardly hurt his standing with the man. He wiped his hands on the edge of the towel, crawling up to lean on his elbow and look down at Ren, who was breathing slowly now but clearly still awake. 

"Can you sleep like that?" Hux did nothing to resist the urge to tuck Ren's hair behind his ear, wanting to see more of Ren's face regardless of how sickeningly sentimental the gesture might seem. It was always easier to act when it was just two, and no one else would see whatever embarrassing thing might pass between them. Ren blinked up at him with one eye from his hiding place in the crook of his elbow, his other arm still stretched out over the edge of the mattress.

"On your stomach, I mean. It'll stop the bacta leaking out." Ren shut his eyes and turned his head away swiftly in response, drawing his arm back to shove his face into the opposite elbow. It did nothing to stop Hux from seeing the delectable flush spreading down the back of his neck, under his hair and across the top of his shoulders, already decorated with Hux's marks. Hux sighed, amused, and plucked a loose strand from the drying bacta on the worst of the bites. Ren's hot temper was apparently just as easily turned embarrassed as angry, at least in a more intimate setting. Hux surveyed the man's form for a while as he lay beside Ren in the dim light, but didn't touch him again for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update at last! please comment if you liked it, or what your favourite one of hux's fantasies is, or if u have any good synonyms for cock (rooster doesn't count).
> 
> part2: after i watch tlj bc im sure itll ruin all my plans


End file.
